1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid medium containing composite ultrafine particles and manufacturing apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, ultrafine particles whose diameter is a submicron or less and which comprises at least one material selected from organic polymers, metals and inorganic compounds suitable for a material having a high functionality and a material having a high grade physical property have been developed. Particularly, composite ultrafine particles in which different kinds of organic polymers are uniformly aggregated, this is, composite ultrafine particles in which at least one ultrafine particle whose size is on the order of nano level selected from organic polymers, metals and inorganic compounds are uniformly aggregated and bonded have been noted.
A liquid medium containing these composite ultrafine particles (e.g., a composite ultrafine particle of organic polymer and inorganic compound) is conventionally manufactured by the following method: by employing a breaking and dispersing device equipped with a main body having two nozzle sections, a solid-liquid mixed fluid that is a liquid medium into which the desired amounts of organic polymer and inorganic compound fine particles are mixed is introduced into the main body with a high pressure, and a composite ultrafine particle is manufactured by forcing the two nozzle sections to inject the solid-liquid mixed fluid at a high speed and cross/crash the fluid each other.
In a method using breaking and dispersing device described above, it is possible to break and disperse the organic polymer and inorganic compound particles into a state of being ultrafine particles. However, it was difficult to manufacture a composite ultrafine particle such that inorganic compound ultrafine particles of nano level are uniformly dispersed and aggregated into an organic polymer.
The present invention provides a method that composite ultrafine particles in which different organic polymers are uniformly aggregated and a liquid medium containing composite ultrafine particles in which at least one ultrafine particle of the order of nano level selected from metal and inorganic compound is uniformly dispersed and bonded are capable of being manufactured easily and in a large quantity, and manufacturing apparatus thereof.